


Engulfed

by We_Were_Younger



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, But not explicit, F/F, I wrote this months ago and wanted to finish and post before the new season aired lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Not canon compliant with S2 spoilers, Suicide mention, post S1, self-defense killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Were_Younger/pseuds/We_Were_Younger
Summary: She selected the un-named number from her contact list. The number that had been forced into her phone only a month prior. She hesitated only a second before pressing the call button, holding the phone to her ear.It only took a few rings before she heard that chilling and achingly familiar voice.“Hello?”Eve closed her eyes as she responded in the faintest of voices she could manage while on the phone. “I need your help.”Eve experiences her first kill





	Engulfed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing for this ship, so hopefully it isn't a complete desire. 
> 
> I wrote the majority of this long before the S2 trailer was released and wanted to finally get it posted before the season premiered. So it is not canon-compliant with what we know so far about S2. But I hope people find it enjoyable anyway :)

**November 4th, 2018**

It had been self-defense. That was the mantra that Eve kept repeating in her head as she stared down at the unmoving body below her, her knuckles white as she gripped the knife in her hand.

The knife that was now covered in the dead man’s blood. The man she had just killed.

Without thinking, Eve dropped the knife, the sound of it crashing onto the tiled floor somewhat loud, but not loud enough to startle her from the panic and turmoil she was currently feeling. 

She killed someone. The idea of one day doing it had plagued her mind for longer than she could remember now, and with the life she now led, she always knew that it would be a possibility. But now the reality of it was staring at her in the face, unavoidable. Someone was dead because of her. She had his blood on her hands.

Eve raced over to the kitchen sink, holding her hands under cold water, scrubbing frantically, as if hoping to wash off more than just the blood.

It was only after her hands were clear (physically, anyway) that she realized she had no idea what to do. Every rational thought she may have had was gone, along with any sort of plans she had made in the past about what to do in this kind of situation.

As much as it terrified her (and, to a more secret degree, partly thrilled her) there was only one thing that she felt like she could do. It wasn’t a guaranteed way out of this, and there was a very likely chance that it would end up only making things much worse than they already were. But that didn’t stop her from taking her phone out of her pocket.

She selected the un-named number from her contact list. The number that had been forced into her phone only a month prior. She hesitated only a second before pressing the call button, holding the phone to her ear.

It only took a few rings before she heard that chilling and achingly familiar voice.

“Hello?”

Eve closed her eyes as she responded in the faintest of voices she could manage while on the phone. “I need your help.”

* * *

 Eve had no way of knowing where in the world Villanelle would be when she contacted her. It could have been anywhere, from somewhere in London to all the way in Moscow. But the house she was currently in was isolated, leaving her somewhat confident that the body could remain hidden for at least a few days without removal.

But it seemed that even after all this time, the assassin still wasn’t done surprising her.

She’d told her that she’d be there soon, later that very day in fact. Eve wasn’t sure if the short delay was because of the distance or being occupied, but it told her that Villanelle wasn’t nearly as far away from her as she’d initially thought.

Had she known that something like this would happen somehow? Could she have possibly orchestrated it?    

Eve wouldn't put it past her. 

As she leaned against the kitchen counter, she glanced down at the body on the floor, still in some disbelief over the situation. She hoped that Villanelle got here before it started to smell. Or worse, someone else showed up and saw it. She probably shouldn't be standing in the house like some sort of sitting duck, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. 

It was also probably a stupid idea to trust Villanelle to help. But for some reason, Eve just knew for almost certain that she would. Maybe it was because only a short time ago, she'd been terrified that Villanelle would kill her in retribution for the stabbing incident in Paris that happened nearly half a year ago. And in the end, she had gotten off with only a stab wound of her own. Deep enough to have to be hospitalized for a few days but not fatal enough to kill. 

Eve pushed her shirt up and looked down at the scar that rested near her ribs. Her last couple of encounters with Villanelle had been interesting, to say the least. Interesting for her even. And the idea of seeing her again soon brought a thrilling feeling that Eve was not at all proud of. 

* * *

  **September 10th, 2018**

_A part of Eve had known that Villanelle would eventually find her. She knew that the assassin was relentless and wouldn't stop hunting Eve until she did. It had always been only a matter of time, as much as she continuously tried not to allow herself to think about it._

_Almost four months of going from safe houses and hotels across Europe came down to this. At a hotel in Cambridge, England._

_"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's impolite to stare, you know."_

_The familiar Russian accented voice sent chills down Eve's spine as her whole body continued to freeze. Ice cold fear evaded her entire being, momentarily cutting off every function in her body._

_Villanelle seemed to have grown impatient with her lack of response and made her way into the hotel room anyway. She was dressed as a maid, and Eve was sure that it was the disguise she had used to find out what room she was staying in._

_Eve had spent weeks dreaming and imagining what Villanelle would look like when she eventually found her. She'd sort of expected blind, murderous rage after what had happened the last time they saw each other. But Villanelle looked nothing like that now as she stood in front of her. Instead, she seemed calm, as if she really was just popping in for a casual and friendly visit. But Eve knew better. It was obviously only a front and a very chilling one at that._

_She probably would have preferred murderous rage._

_Rapidly, Eve began to weigh her options. She could scream for help but she had a feeling that would only lead to Villanelle killing her faster. Instead, she tried to look around the hotel room for any possible weapons nearby. She had a gun but it was in the closet at the back of the room, too far for her to retrieve without making Villanelle suspicious._

_She inwardly cursed._

_"Should we sit down?" Villanelle asked. Her tone would sound friendly and inviting to anyone who didn't know better._

_Would it be best to play her game? And maybe find a way to get to the gun without her noticing?_

_Eve quickly decided that it was the only card she currently had to play._

_She nodded and tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" She was instantly reminded of a time not too long ago when she had offered Villanelle Shepard's pie after she had invaded her home. She had been afraid then too but in a slightly different way._

_Villanelle was all polite smiles as she responded. "No thank you."_

_Eve wasn't entirely sure if the rejection was because Villanelle didn't plan to stay long or because she didn't trust her enough to not poison whatever beverage she offered her. Either way, it wasn't a good sign. She was on guard._

_They both took a seat at the small table. If Even's mind wasn't still in hyperdrive trying to figure out a way to get to the gun, she'd pride herself on her lack of shaking._

_Villanelle was the first to break the tense silence. "So, how have you been, Eve?"_

_"Good," Eve replied, managing an even and flat voice. "I've been traveling a lot."_

_Villanelle let out a laugh in response to the way she described her fleeing. "You've been running from me."_

_The words were said as a statement, not a question. A way that left no room for any kind of rebuttal._

_Villanelle continued before Eve even had time to consider responding. "I don't blame you for running. You did something very stupid the last time I saw you."_

_Eve gripped at the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. But she didn't allow herself to turn her gaze away from Villanelle for a second. "I know. And I'm sorry."_

_The strangest thing was that she meant it. At least a part of her did. And although every rational cell she may have left in her brain screamed against it, she knew deep down that it was just because stabbing Villanelle had led to her having to run for her life. And now her very probable death._

_"Are you going to kill me?" She asked immediately after._

_Villanelle didn't answer right away, only staring at Eve for a few slow moments. Her gaze was both intoxicating and terrifying, as always._

_"I haven't decided yet,"  she eventually said._

_"You promised you wouldn't," Eve pointed out._

_Villanelle shot her an indignant glare. "That was before you stabbed me!"_

_"Yeah well, I didn't promise to not stab you."  The words sounded ridiculous even to Eve's own ears but she was grasping at straws. Anything to distract Villanelle for as long as possible._

_Maybe it was her vision playing tricks on her but Eve would have sworn that Villanelle looked almost amused, if only for a few seconds. "I really liked you."_

_Eve winced at the past tense. "I know."_

_"I should kill you."_

_"But you won't." Eve had honestly meant the phrase as a question but instead, it came out like a statement. She wondered if it was because she was beginning to really believe that Villanelle wouldn't kill her. That she wouldn't die today after all._

_She was so focused on that very idea that she didn't feel the knife digging into her ribs until it was much too late._

* * *

She hadn't died, of course. And Villanelle had even been gracious enough to leave her phone by her so she could call for help before vanishing into the night. Eve had been rushed to the hospital and had to spend a little under a week there, but other than a permanent scar, she had gotten out of the situation fine. 

Now the only question had been what would happen next. Although something told her that the stabbing was Villanelle's way of 'taking revenge', she hadn't been sure if it meant she was completely finished with her or not. 

Eve had tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment she felt towards that possibility. 

As it turned out, she ended up not having to wait too long after that for her next encounter with Villanelle. 

The second (and only other) time that she had seen Villanelle since that day at her apartment in Paris happened only about a month ago. And three weeks after she had left the hospital.  

* * *

**October 5th, 2018**

_It was foolish of her, really, To think that Villanelle wouldn't find her against at her house of all places. But then again, maybe there was a part of her that had wanted to be found this time._

_Eve had been in the middle of packing. After finally facing the shattered state of their marriage, she and Niko had decided to 'take a break'. Which had involved Eve agreeing to stay elsewhere for a while._

_Where she hadn't been sure. She'd figured she would figure that out later._

_She was just in the process of packing up a bag of clothes from the dresser when she heard the voice come from behind her._

_"Don't run."_

_A pang of memories swarmed through Eve immediately, remembering the last time those words had been spoken to her in that very house. She spun around to face the direction of where the voice had come from._

_And sure enough, there was she was. Standing only a few feet away from where Eve stood._

_Villanelle._

_She hadn't been wearing any sort of disguise this time. Her outfit looked casual. (Not that she was very certain of what 'casual' really was for someone like Villanelle). And there didn't seem to be any trace of a recent murder._

_Yet, anyway. The possibility that she was there to really finish Eve after playing with her a little last time was certainly a possibility that crossed Eve's mind._

_At that reminder, Eve violently yanked out the gun she had fortunately stored in her dresser, pointing it towards her._

_Villanelle seemed neither surprised or afraid of her action, not even flinching at the sight of a gun pointing towards her. But Eve hadn't really expected her to be._

_"That's rude," Villanelle chided._

_"You tried to kill me," Eve replied, priding herself when her voice didn't waver._

_Villanelle crossed her arms over her chest and made a face as if offended. "I didn't try to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you would be by now."_

_Eve supposed that she couldn't really argue with that logic. While the stabbing had landed her in the hospital, it ultimately hadn't been fatal. And Villanelle had even made sure she had easy access to a phone directly after. She could have very well made sure she had completely bled out that night. And she hadn't._

_Villanelle hadn't wanted her dead. At least not that time._

_"Why didn't you?" Eve questioned._

_Villanelle shrugged. "I should have. But I guess I like you too much."_

_Eve's breath hitched. She hadn't expected that sort of answer. At least not that straight-forward of one. She didn't know what to make of it or how exactly to respond._

_"And you like me too much to kill me," Villanelle continued matter-of-factly, stepping closer. She reached up to place her hand on one of Eve's arms, her touch light. "Put down the gun."_

_The gun dropped from Eve's hands and onto the floor as the feeling of Villanelle's mouth pressing to hers evaded her completely. Villanelle's lips were just as soft as she had always thought they would be and she felt her resolve slip completely, giving in to the temptation._

* * *

 

What had followed after that was probably the best sex Eve had ever had in her life. In the bed that she and Niko had once shared together. 

It'd been a little rough. Eve had never been with a woman up until that moment. But for all her difficulties, Villanelle had proven herself to be a generous and eager lover. She'd stayed between Eve's legs for what seemed like forever, making her see stars. Over and over again. And a little while after Eve had been thoroughly fucked out, Villanelle had been patient enough to show her how to properly return the favor. 

The morning after, Eve had been shaken to her core, filled with satisfaction and shame in almost equal measure. Villanelle for whatever reason had decided to sneak off in the middle of the night, leaving Eve to wake up alone, the bed still a mess from everything they had done the night before. 

The shame was still a little present in her mind. But also, if she was being honest with herself, the burning desire to do it again. 

Calling Villanelle was dangerous in more than one way, really. Eve could no longer trust herself around her. 

The sound of someone knocking at the front door broke Eve out of her thoughts. She froze in momentary nervousness. She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of it being Villanelle or of it not being Villanelle. 

Probably the latter, honestly. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, Eve made her way to the door, eventually standing in front of it and placing her hand on the doorknob. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" The immediate reply was. Villanelle sounded both amused and annoyed at the same time. 

Eve breathed out what was undeniably a sigh of relief before she unlocked the door, stepping back a bit as she swung it open. 

Villanelle was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, her hair swept elegantly into a ponytail. It was simultaneously the most normal and the strangest outfit Eve had ever seen her in. 

"You came," Eve said. 

"Of course I did," Villanelle replied thickly, rolling her eyes. 

Eve stood aside to allow her entrance into the house, her eyes watching her every move. In contrast, Villanelle moved casually, seemingly confident that Eve posed no threat to her. 

It was probably at least partly because of what happened the last time they saw each other. The visit had started with Eve pointing a gun at Villanelle and ended with the two of them rolling around in bed together. Eve held back a groan at the thought. 

"Why did you...." Villanelle trailed off as she came across the body in the kitchen, the sight now a gruesome and bloody mess. 

"Did you kill him?" Villanelle asked, tearing her gaze away from the body and in Eve's direction. 

Villanelle had a glint in her eyes that looked to be filled with surprise and....wonder. It harshly reminded Eve that the person she was no-so-secretly infatuated with was a killer that truly found joy in death. 

A little reluctantly, she nodded. "I did."  _But it was in self-defense_ a part of her wanted to say. She didn't know why she would ever feel the slightest urge to try to justify herself to  _Villanelle_ of all people, who would probably have more respect for Eve if it  _was_ cold-blooded murder. Maybe it was because she wanted to make herself feel better. 

Villanelle kneeled onto the floor, observing the man's body more closely. Eve was about to boil it down to just being more evidence of Villanelle's morbid fascination until she saw her pull something from the man's pocket. 

His wallet. 

"This ID is fake," Villanelle said as she pulled it out of the wallet. Eve wasn't sure how she so quickly and surely knew that. But she wouldn't question it. "Do you know who he was?"

"Not exactly. I know he was involved with the twelve. I...Kenny managed to track him down. We thought he'd have some valuable information hidden here."

"And you came here to look through his house, alone," Villanelle said, her eyes narrowed. "That wasn't smart." Her tone was overall the voice she used when she was being her usual asshole self, but Eve thought she could detect some angered concern as well. 

She couldn't exactly argue with her. She knew it'd been an impulsive idea. It seemed she was filled with those. Kenny and Elena were going to be furious when they found out. 

If she was able to see them again, anyway. 

"What are we going to do?" Eve asked, ignoring Villanelle's comment. 

Villanelle shrugged and dropped the wallet and ID back on the floor. "Nothing."

Eve was incredulous. Did this mean....was she really going to just leave her to the wolves? She didn't know why she suddenly expected differently from her, but she had. 

Villanelle laughed at the look of panic on her face. "We're doing nothing because we don't need to do anything. No one will care about this man."

"But...."

"He's an assassin. He doesn't even have records. No one will care, Eve."

The words would have been reassuring if there wasn't some condescension in them as well.  But right now, Eve didn't have much choice other than to believe her. She couldn't figure out a reason Villanelle would lie about this anyway. 

For a few moments, the two women simply stood there, a dead body lying next to them, Eve eventually nodding in acceptance. 

"What will you do next?" Villanelle asked. 

"I don't know," she said honestly. "What will you do?"

Villanelle smiled, an expression that was both frightening and alluring. "I'm going to go back to the hotel I'm staying at. Would you like to come with me?"

Eve was scared of how quickly she answered the question. But despite her better judgment, she wasn't ready to let Villanelle go yet. "Yes."

* * *

 

Eve wasn't surprised in the least when the hotel Villanelle led her to was one of the really ritzy types. The only thing that could probably make Villanelle settle for anything less than that would be something involving her job. 

Speaking of which...

Eve didn't ask the question that was now on her mind until they were safely enclosed in the hotel room. 

"Why are you here, anyway? Did you have an assignment?" She couldn't bring herself to say  _'Did you come here to kill someone?'_ Not after what had just happened. 

Villanelle locked the door behind them before facing Eve. "I'm not here to kill anyone. I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to. I put my number in your phone and you never used it." She sounded slightly pouty right then. 

Eve weighed out the answer. She figured Villanelle would just tell her if she really was aiming to kill someone. She was never one to hide that sort of stuff from her before. She was proud of her job. 

"Did you...have anything to do with what happened back there?"

Villanelle looked amused. "What do you mean? I didn't even know where you were yet. How would I have had anything to do with that?"

They both knew what 'that' was referring to. The fact that Eve had recently killed someone, leaving his body to further decompose in the house he was using as a hideout. 

Eve secretly wished she felt worse about it than she actually did. 

She tried to feign casualness. "I'm just trying to cover all the bases. I can never know for sure, with you."

It wasn't meant as a compliment but Villanelle smiled like it was. She pointed towards the table in the kitchen. "Sit down, please."

When Eve did, Villanelle followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Eve felt oddly relaxed now. At least more than she did before. But she made a mental note to herself to keep an eye on Villanelle as she began to brew the tea. 

"How have you been?" Villanelle asked as she worked. "Did you leave your husband yet?"

Eve bristled at the question, both in slight surprise and out of nerves. Somehow, despite what had happened between them during their last meeting, Eve had never expected Villanelle to actually bring Niko up. 

"We're taking a break," she answered flatly. And it was sort of the truth. She and Niko weren't separated on paper (yet). She didn't know where his mindset currently was if he wanted to separate permanently or eventually try to fix things. But Eve couldn't deny that she would be fine with the first outcome at this point. 

There was a moment of silence. Villanelle was staring intently at the teapot. But when she eventually did speak, she looked away from it and faced Eve, her voice low and a bit dangerous. "You know he can't fuck you like I can."

Eve melted at the words, both in nervousness and admittedly, probably some arousal. 

It was true, even if she wouldn't outright admit it. As much as she may fear it, there was a large part of her that desired Villanelle. She had managed to touch her and make her feel in ways that Niko was never able to. And she'd be lying if she said she never wanted to experience it again. 

But images of Bill also played through her mind.

And memories of Anna, remembering her story of coming home one day to find her husband castrated and murdered. 

Was Eve falling into that very same situation? 

"Please don't kill him," she pleaded. 

Villanelle had finished brewing the tea. "Would you like some honey with it?"

When Eve didn't respond, she sighed in a way that looked and sounded annoyed. "I'm not going to kill him, Eve."

"Promise?"

Villanelle rolled her eyes and nodded. "I have no reason to."

Whether that was because Villanelle had grown past the need to kill the husbands of her flings or because she simply didn't see Niko as a threat was unclear. Eve would put money on the latter though. 

Villanelle offered her honey for her tea again and this time Eve accepted, adding it to her drink before taking a sip. But she couldn't fully focus on the taste of the tea, not with everything that was going on. 

"So how does it feel?" Villanelle suddenly asked after taking a drink of her own cup of tea. 

Eve looked up at her. "What?"

"You killed someone today. And you don't seem affected. Was that your first time?"

That was something Eve really didn't want to talk about. But now that Villanelle mentioned it, she realized even more that she wasn't nearly as shaken about the situation as she probably should be. "Yes. But it was in self-defense," she said weakly. "He would have killed me if I hadn't done what I did."

"But didn't it feel good?" Before Eve could really register it was going to happen, Villanelle was reaching forward to lightly rub one of her arms. The physical touch sent shivers down Eve's spine. Shivers that weren't necessarily unpleasant. "I've known that you had it in you for months."

For months. Eve could only conclude that she meant since that day in Paris. 

While Eve couldn't deny the thrill she felt at Villanelle's words and touch, she couldn't allow herself to fall down that hole again. At least not without a fight. And Villanelle was currently looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive. 

"I missed you," Villanelle said. 

Eve scooted her chair away a few inches to get away from her touch. "I don't want to sleep with you again."

She didn't sound nearly as convinced as she should have and she could tell Villanelle noticed. The other woman let out a laugh, the sound almost shrill in hysteria. "I don't believe you," Villanelle said simply once she had calmed down from her laughing fit. "But I won't touch you again. Not unless you let me."

 _How courteous of you,_ Eve thought with a roll of her eyes. 

She did want Villanelle to touch her though. And she wanted to have sex with her again, to finally scratch that itch she'd had since the first time they had been together like that. But the memory of Anna, a woman that had been utterly destroyed by Villanelle's infatuation, wouldn't leave her mind. 

_Be careful, you're her type._

"What happened to Anna?" Eve blurted out. 

Villanelle frowned. "What about her?"

"She was found dead in her apartment. Did you kill her?"

Silence. For a moment, Eve wondered if she had finally asked something to throw Villanelle off her game a little. Her face betrayed the smallest hint of emotion when she eventually answered. "No, I didn't kill her. She killed herself. Blew her own head off."

Eve's expression shifted just slightly in some sympathy. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't love her anymore."

Eve nearly winced at the abrupt coldness of the statement. She should have expected it in hindsight, especially since she originally thought there was a chance Villanelle might have killed Anna. But the complete dismissiveness of Anna was sort of a contrast to the young Villanelle she had heard about. The one who sent countless love letters and gifts to Anna. 

It further reminded Eve that she had to be careful.  

"But you're different from her," Villanelle said, looking at her somewhat intently. "You're strong."

Eve didn't know how to respond to that. But it seemed Villanelle didn't need her to. 

"You killed someone, and it felt good. I know it did. Just like I know that you like me." Villanelle was leaning dangerously close to her again. Eve could feel her breath hitting her face. But she kept her promise about not touching her. "Give in," Villanelle whispered, and Eve could swear there was almost a pleading edge to her voice. 

And then the damn broke. Along with the last ounce of Eve's self-control. 

She leaned in, wrapped an arm around Villanelle's neck, and kissed her. 

Villanelle immediately responded, cupping Eve's face with one of her hands as she eagerly kissed back. 

"Oksana," Eve randomly breathed when they separated a few inches. 

A hungry glint appeared in Villanelle's eyes. "Say that again," she demanded. 

"Oksana."

They eventually moved away from the table in favor of the hotel bed. Villanelle hovered over her, pressing their lips together again, the kiss deepening as their mouths opened underneath each other. 

For this moment, at least, Eve would allow her desire to completely take over. 

She let out a moaning gasp as Villanelle bit down hard on her lower lip mid bruising kiss, drawing a little bit of blood. The aggressive motion gave Eve the drive to suddenly flip them over so that Villanelle was on her back and Eve above her. 

"I'm going to be in control tonight," Eve said, leaving no room for argument. Before Villanelle could possibly get a word in, Eve began to attack her neck with bites and kisses, leaving the assassin putty in her hands. 

Hours later, long after their clothes had been shed and they had worn each other out, they laid there in bed together, naked and completely sated. Villanelle's head was resting on Eve's right shoulder as she grabbed the blanket to cover them both. 

"You're mine," Villanelle, no Oksana, said. 

Eve only responded with a nod. The guilt was still there, especially whenever Bill crossed her mind, but she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. Oksana had consumed her completely. She belonged to Oksana, just as Oksana belonged to her. And it would remain that way until one of them was destroyed by it. Or both. 

There was no running away from the inevitable. 

"Will you stay awhile?" Oksana asked. 

This time, Eve did verbally respond, a slight smile on her face as she planted a kiss on Oksana's head. 

"Of course I will."

 


End file.
